


Avengers, Meet Fenrir

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's settled into the tower, the Avengers have finally accepted the weird alien god incestuous relationship, so everything should be rainbows and sunshine, right? But Loki needs his Fenrir like... Well, a mother needs her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers, Meet Fenrir

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Loki gets back one of his sons (preferably Fenrir) and the Avengers like, take his side and Thor finally defends him and they're like all happy and stuffs. In short: happy Thorki and Avengers Uncles (and Aunts)
> 
> For you, goddessofanubis!

"Dinner's ready!" someone bellowed.

Loki cringed into his pillow as Steve Rogers and his super soldier voice alerted all of New York that food was being served at the headquarters. After Loki's remodelling of New York, Tony decided he quite liked the "A" left from his huge "STARK" lights, and decided he would turn it into the Avengers headquarters, refurbishing it like a mansion. He grumbled and rolled around in the glorious bed he shared with Thor, who had obviously risen at the crack of dawn to do Avengerly things. Sluggishly, Loki rose and dressed in simple clothes as he didn't particularly plan on doing anything after dinner anyway.

Being the last to arrive, the scene in front of him was explosive.

Clint and Bruce seemed to be in a heated argument while bent at the waist, peering into the oven. Clint seemed to be winning, but when Bruce gave him a grimaced stare (was that a hint of green creeping up his neck?) Clint turned back to check on the bread inside. Natasha was snapping at someone furiously on the phone in sharp Russian and boy, was she out for blood. Steve Rogers donned his customized apron (made for him by Phil Coulson himself) that read "Super Cook" underneath a crossed-out "Super Soldier", and with a towel thrown over his shoulder, he was spooning portions of pasta onto the assorted seven plates. Thor was trying to juggle pop tarts, which resulted in crumbs landing in his hair. But, the strangest of all had to be Tony. He was sitting at the table very, very quietly. Tony Stark was **not** a quiet man. Ever. Then again, he only had one eyebrow today.

Loki quietly slipped into the chair he was closest to, which Thor had dutifully claimed for him anyway.

"Brother! You have surfaced!" _Good grief, did they **have** to broadcast everything to the neighbourhood?_

"Yes, well, hello." Loki's response was plain, without a hint of sarcasm, which caused Tony to arc his one eyebrow up. Loki could barely contain his laughter.

"Please tell me about your latest fashion statement," Loki teased.

"Ah, yes. Well. You see, sometimes when you try your blasters at nineteen percent, you really have to make sure it doesn't sound like _ninety_ percent."

JARVIS felt that he needed to add, "Mumbling is a terrible habit, sir."

Loki snickered at this. 

When their portions had been served, and the bread had come out golden and crisp ("Told you!" Bruce exclaimed to Clint, who was huffing about), they finally all settled in for their beyond-misfit family dinner.

Steve said his prayers, and they let him. Even as two gods and an atheist sat at the table, they respected the man.

"Amen." he said quietly.

And with that, the Avengers went to war. With their food. Thor seemed to think his fork was trident and the each pasta shell was an evil serpent of the sea. Loki's heart ached a little as he though of Jörmungandr. How was his baby doing? Was he getting enough food? Suddenly, his own food looked much less appetizing, and he ended up pushing some of the food around. Before he knew it, Thor's trident-fork came spearing at his pasta to mooch a few bites (almost everything). On the other side of Thor, Natasha gave him a swift elbow to the ribs, which drew a dull "oof!" from Thor.

Steve took notice and whispered quietly to Loki, "Is the pasta okay?" his eyes shone more intensely than any puppy Loki had ever seen.

He sighed, not wanting to hurt Steve's feelings. "The food is delicious, Steve. Thank you. It's just not that, you needn't worry." His efforts to smile were a waste, and his lips remained in a thin line. As he politely excused himself from the table to take a walk around the mansion, the others looked around at each other worriedly. Except Thor. Thor scooped up Loki's plate.

"Thor, is your brother okay?" Steve asked gently once he heard the screen door click behind Loki.

"I have seen no bruises or scars, I believe he is well!" 

Clint faceplanted at Thor's oblivion. "Dude, even I can see there's something up with him. And that's saying a LOT." Natasha snorted.

"He hasn't been eating much and his sleeping schedule's almost as screwed up as mine. And that's saying a lot too," Tony added.

Thor chewed thoughtfully (or well, at least his eyes were glossed-over as he looked off into the distance, very Legolas-like). "I see."

To further push the matter, Steve brought up the fact that he's been taking Loki too easily in the gym and Loki had way more fight than that.

"He even lost a lot of poker hands the other night," Natasha said with Clint and Bruce nodding. 

"I believe you are quite correct, my friends, he _has_ been more withdrawn than usual. He has not desired coupling for some time now when he was usually very eager -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Tony shouted, saving the Avengers.

"Yes, well I will speak with him tonight. And perhaps convince him to -"

"NO," the other five shouted at him.

He resumed chewing, and the others noticed that he got that Legolas look again, but decided they really didn't want to know what he was thinking of.

 

~~

Later that evening:

"Brother?" Thor called quietly into the dark room they shared. By Thor's quietly, Loki nearly went into cardiac arrest after being so startled. 

"Good grief, are you calling for me or the entire street?!" Loki hissed.

"Something is wrong, I wish for you to tell me," Thor said simply, ignoring the comment about his voice. Hey, he had tried to be quiet. Really, he did.

"None of your concern." Loki snapped before diving his head back into the lush pillows.

"I believe it is, and the concern of our friends too. They worry - _I_ worry."

"Buffoon, you would not even have noticed if your friends did not tell you. And do not attempt to deny that." Loki added.

"Of course I noticed! You have closed yourself off from me for weeks now! That is the longest we have ever gone without -"

Lush pillow to the face.

Loki +1, Thor -48230842

"Go to sleep before I decide I never want to taste you again."

"Know that whatever it may be, I would help you with it. As would the rest of our friends."

"Five."

"And it hurts us so to see you this sad. You were once very delighted to be a part of the team."

"Four."

"As I recall, you even lifted Tony Stark in a hug and swung him around in glee."

"ONE."

"Brother, have you forgotten to count?"

Backhand to the face.

Loki +2, Thor -48230843

"I was only trying to help," Thor huffed as he crawled into the bed. "Let me help you, Loki. Lokiiiiiiiii, pleeeeeeease?" 

"oof!" grunted Thor as he found himself on the floor.

Loki +the internets, Thor -48230844

 

~~

 

Loki awoke the next morning and stomped the urge to step on Thor on his way out. What did Thor know, anyway? He was half the reason he could never be whole again. He glanced back at Thor, curled onto his side with his head upon his arms, and his mane splayed all over the place. His heart gave another lurching ache as he thought of Fenrir, who curled against his chest in that exact manner when he had first been born.

He made his way down to the sparring room, as it was expected of him, but he knew he had even less fight in him than usual. Upon arriving, the Captain was not donning his usual beige slacks and white t shirt, and had no bandages around his hands. His shield was nowhere in sight, and Loki glanced around suspiciously.

"Not up for practicing today?" Loki asked.

"Not feeling it this morning, but I had something else in mind."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, let's head out for a second."

Curiously, he followed Steve around the twists and turns of the mansion, leading them to the patio beside the pool. Loki very clearly remembers this patio as the patio-beneath-the-floor-that-Tony-Stark-was-thrown-from. He tried not to smile at the thought.

"What do you wish for us to do?" Loki asked again.

"Well... I'd really like to talk, if that's alright with you," Steve said with a hopeful. Ah, yes. And there was the look that put puppies to shame.

He dipped his head in a polite nod and took a place beside Steve in one of the lounge chairs, his pale skin tingling in the heat of the sun.

"May I ask you something, Loki?"

"Of course."

"Do you... You know, consider us good friends?"

The question was almost odd to Loki. He considered them housemates, one of Loki's more favoured, actually, since most of the others were useless around the house. He considered Steve a formidable sparring partner, and a more formidable human being what with his volunteering and good mannerisms. But he wasn't quite sure if he and Steve were "good friends". In fact, he wasn't really sure how to define it. Sif and the Warriors Three were companions, they rode into battle together and ate together, but they were Thor's friends first and foremost. The Avengers were no different, right?

"I'm not quite sure what that means," Loki said carefully.

Steve wore a face that was similar to a break-ten-thousand-hearts sort of face.

Oh, Steve. "It's not like that," Loki assured. He explained his thoughts to Steve, whose face reclined on the heart-breaking scale to about two thousand now.

"Loki, we're your friends too, now. It doesn't matter who we met first! You've proven yourself such a valuable part of this team, and you've saved us all on several occasions."

"I've also tried to kill you all on several occasions. I'm sorry about Germany, by the way."

Steve chuckled. "It's all in the past. You've done a lot more than that for us in return, and it's not your fault the Chitauri blackmailed you like that... and I'm sorry about what they falsely promised you. It's awful to think that someone could actually..." his voice broke off as he noticed Loki's figure, now slumped over with hands covering his eyes, his back heaving with the difficult task of just _breathing_ between his goddamn sobs.

"Loki?" Steve said softly (and unlike Thor, his voice could actually be soft - soft like the puppies he's shaming all the time). 

Loki sniffled, aware of how he looked, and furious about it, "They may be monsters, but they're nothing compared to Odin."

Steve went rigid at this remark. Yes, he'd heard some of it but the Chitauri were - for lack of a better phrase - complete asshats (or as Tony liked to say, shitauri). He knew that Odin took Loki's children away, and the Chitauri promised Loki a way to free his children, to stop their suffering, and to return them to him... but when the Avengers put a stop to Loki and his plans, they went after his children one by one, and they promised to keep going until they were all slain. Oh.

_Oh._

__**DUH. ******Steve thought.

"Is this about... you know," Steve couldn't bring himself to say it. The Chitauri were cruel, unbearable cruel, and even he had nightmares about them. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Loki. The only ones safe were Sleipnir, under Odin's protection, and Hela as a ruler of realm the Chitauri could not enter if they wished to live... but the others weren't as lucky. 

"Yes," Loki exhaled, in a raspy, shaken voice - one that Steve had never heard before. Loki was stronger than everyone gave him credit for, he's been through hell and back and still didn't break. Not once. But the moment his children were brought into the equation... Steve admired him. 

"Can we help you? There's still time, right?" 

Loki blinked and stared at Steve like he had grown eight eyeballs. "I can't keep them safe forever. I've cast concealing spells and repelling spells and shield spells, but I fear the day the Chitauri break through them all. Jörmungandr and Fenrisúlfr are only safe for the mean time. I can't imagine..." Loki stopped. He breathed. He held the breath. He exhaled. And he still couldn't stop the wretched twisting feeling in his heart that had been slowly ripping him apart for all these weeks. 

"I'm sorry," Steve offered, still dumbfounded that such evil could exist. Hunting down someone's children was just horrid. He couldn't stand for it. "We don't have to talk about it any more." 

And so they didn't. They talked about other things, passed the time discussing how strange Earth was, and more importantly, how strange Thor was. They hadn't notice the time fly by until Clint's very distinct voice came drifting through the windows "I'M SO HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, WHERE'S STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIE" 

They exchanged a glance of "Oh my god, he calls you Stevie" and "Do not dare call me Stevie". 

As they got up to leave and Loki reached for the door, Steve placed his hand on top and looked him in the eyes. "Hey, just so you know, I consider you one of my best friends." And then he slipped inside to feed Clint before he wailed. 

Loki allowed his heart to swell with a little bit of joy after being so ferociously torn for the last little while, and in that moment he decided that he really did consider Steve to a good friend. 

~~ 

"Thor!" Steve called to him as they were leaving the training room. Normally the Hulk would've been Thor's partner tonight but since Steve missed his morning practice, he begged Bruce to remain un-Hulked to spend some time with Loki, which Bruce didn't mind anyway. 

"What a marvelous practice! Thank you Captain, that was quite fun. Was Loki not a good sparring partner this morning?" 

"Actually, we didn't practice, we talked." 

Thor's face fell just slightly. He had been looking for Loki all day, mostly to complain about the crick in his neck from sleeping on the floor, but also to see what he could do for Loki. 

"And you have asked him about his condition as of late?" Thor asked. 

Steve exhaled deeply, "Yeah. I brought that up, and it's a lot more... complicated than I thought. He's not just depressed, Thor, he's _beyond_ that. He's absolutely heartbroken." 

"But I have not done such things to harm my brother!" Thor roared. 

"I'm not accusing you, big guy." Steve said, hands raised up defensively. "It's the Chitauri thing... you know." 

"My brother has already cast spells to protect his remaining children, they will be fine. My brother is the best in his crafts, no sorcerer is greater and I am sure of this." He beamed with pride. 

Steve sighed. "I know. I really don't doubt that either, but as capable as Loki is, he's still _scared._ And maybe it's because he doesn't have enough faith in himself, or maybe it's because he's stretching himself too far, have we thought about that?" 

Well, of course not. Thor doesn't know anything about thinking, but he remembers some of what Loki's said to him. 

"Aye. He is keeping these spells up by allowing them to draw the energy needed from him. Hmm, perhaps that is why he has no energy to engage in our -" 

"THOR." 

"Oh. Right, sorry little Captain." 

Shaking his head and hiding the blush rushing into his cheeks - seriously, Thor, could you please just not - and went on. 

"He's not eating right, he's got no energy, and he just... he just wants his kids back. I wanna help him, Thor. Can we find a way to?" 

"You do not understand what has transpired in regards to Loki's children." 

"Then explain to me." Steve was stubborn when he wanted to be. But he also had those magical eyes. So Thor explained, and he explained and explained and explained. 

"We still have to help him. All of that-" Steve made wild windmill-like motions with his arms, "- was insane. I can't believe he had to endure all that... I knew it was bad but not like this! Why didn't you say something, Thor?" 

Thor bowed his head in shame, "I was foolish, and I had too much faith in my father. I thought he was doing the right thing, and I thought the prophecies truthful. I was too afraid of death, but I would do anything to go back and change it all. I would gladly die to pull my brother from this misery." 

"Then we've got a chance to do right here, and you can show him what you just told me." 

"Of course. I shall need to speak with the Allfather immediately about these matters. Will you be alright without me for a few Midgardian days?" 

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Steve was excited that there was a chance, because Steve was addicted to helping people 

And so, that was set. Steve went to talk to the others, Thor swung his magical hammer around, and Loki moped about for a while wondering if Hela would blame him upon the arrival of her siblings. 

~~ 

"Whoa, my dad's looking a lot better by the second," Tony said after Steve finished explaining the whole situation. 

"I almost feel like we should've pretended to surrender to Loki," Natasha said, which drew looks around the table. "What?" Right, this is Natasha here. That _would_ be something she considered totally normal and plausible. 

"So we have to wait until Thor gets back?" Bruce asked. Steve nodded. 

"We're screwed." Thank you, Clint. Thank you. 

Before they could discuss more, the sirens were set off, wailing and howling. JARVIS informed them of what was happening. 

Crimson Dynamo, Abomination, Bullseye, Mephisto, Radioactive Man and the entire Wrecking Crew surged through the streets, systematically taking down buildings wave after wave. Bruce took off first, getting angry along the way as the others changed into their gear. Tony followed shortly, blasters new and improved so his eyebrow wasn't sacrificed in vain. 

It wasn't until Steve, the last one out the door, realized he hadn't seen Loki leave. Summoning him over their comm lines, he was met with a small, soft voice. "Oh. I'll be there soon." 

How had Loki slept through the blaring sirens throughout the mansion? 

The scene was ugly. Butt ugly. 

His team was barely holding them off, and they were _seriously_ outnumbered. With Thor gone and Loki still rolling around his bed naked, he needed his team at 250%. 

"Hawkeye, up high, go!" He covered Clint as he bounded into the nearest building with some height to gain at advantage point. 

The villains were relentless tonight. Steve feared for their team - he always feared, but he was exceptionally so tonight. Tony had been knocked out of the air, and even with Hawkeye shouting instructions at them. As they finally gathered together in the middle of the intersection, villains creeping towards them from every direction to box them in, they heard a strange, haunting melody fill the ear. 

The song was twisted, sad, surging with despair. It was distraught, it was pain, it was everything that would make someone break. It was mesmerizing, like the Sirens of Greek mythology, but so much more devastating, and before Steve knew it he was on his knees, tears stinging his eyes. Each howling note resounded in his ears, and it was unlike any sound he'd ever heard. The rest of the Avengers were not better off; Clint's bow and arrow wavered as he tried to even his breathing, Bruce was Bruce again, and couldn't Hulk out if he tried, and Natasha was practically bawling. Some where above, he heard Tony sniffling and trying to command JARVIS to block his hearing, but even JARVIS was stuttering - and JARVIS never stuttered. He was given a personality, but not feelings - how could he be affected? 

But then Steve noticed their foes - they were in tears, they were wailing and choking on tears, all brought to their knees. 

What had happened? Steve desperately looked around, wiping tears with the back of his hand. That's when he saw Loki's pale figure walk steadily toward them, with no armour on whatsoever. He had his pajama pants on, which were really just plain black flannels, but he was bare on top and his hair was slightly out of place. His face bore no expression, but his eyes were half-lidded and his irises were dark, and gloomy, having lost all their shine. As he walked closer, the song grew louder. 

_Loki?_ Steve thought, still fighting tears. 

"Sorry," Loki murmured as he flicked his hands. There was a strange emptiness in his ears as all the sounds were removed, the effect of earplugs was enough for him to get a grip on himself. Checking on his team, he nodded and pointed directions. With slow actions, they rounded up the bawling criminals and secured them. 

When the busy sounds of New York returned to them, they realized Loki had dropped the spell, and stopped the song. Leaving the criminals for S.H.I.E.L.D. to detain and ship off, they turned back to ask Loki what that was all about, but alas, he was already curled up on the floor asleep, eyes shut with wet eyelashes and tears pooling beneath him. 

Tony carried him home, flying ahead of everyone, and the rest of them made a silent promise to never speak of this again, though they couldn't forget the song if they tried. 

~~ 

_Loki is really light_ Tony thought. _Like, waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too light._

He stirred in Tony's arms. 

"Hey buddy, you did good back there. Even managed to make JARVIS cry. Though if you could refrain from doing that again, we'd be cool with that. I'm almost ashamed for crying, but it was a helluva sight to see Natasha so worked up. JARVIS, did you get that on tape?" 

"Of course, sir." Was it just him or was JARVIS still sniffly? 

"Good man." 

Loki blinked in surprise, but apologized again. 

"No way, don't be sorry. I'm just glad you showed up when you did. But that... song, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. And the saddest, it was... It was an oddly soothing and heart-wrenching combination. How'd you do that?" 

"I didn't mean to," Loki replied. 

"Wait, you wha?" 

"It... I was vulnerable in that moment, I just learned something very distressful. I was asleep when the Captain called for me, and I don't quite remember leaving the tower. The next thing I knew, I was in the streets half naked and you lot were bawling like children. I cast a spell to seal the sound out, and promptly fell back asleep. 

"Well did you _hear_ it? It was sad, man. Way too sad. So sad the Hulk couldn't even come out. But if you didn't cast it as a spell, what was that song? Like your sleepy self-conscious?" 

"My heart. The Chitauri have found Jörmungandr." 

And he promptly fell back asleep again, because that has become Loki's speciality besides torturing the people around with how sad his heart is. Tony commented no further but almost cried for the second time that night. Almost. 

~~ 

When Thor arrived again, the first thing he did was scoop Loki up, startling him out of his dreams and plant a huge kiss on his yawning lips. 

"Good morning, brother! Arise!" 

"Did I have a choice? Why are you so overwhelming happy this particular morning? Was Asgard that delightful? Did you not hear about Jörmungandr? Surely Heimdall has told you," Loki spat, his ramblings were rapid due to his uncontrollable anger. 

"Brother, I have mourned for my nephew, and I know you mourn too, but I have a bit wonderful news!" 

"Oh?" Loki couldn't deny that he was very mildly interested. 

"Yes! Father has given me the necessary means to release Fenrir, we may get to him before he shares Jörmungandr's fate!" 

Loki stared at him blankly with disbelief and wonder, a little bit of anger for not telling him what the purpose was before taking off to Asgard, and a little bit of hope. 

"Are you not happy, brother?" Thor asked. 

Loki tugged the back of his neck and wrapped his long, lithe legs around Thor before rewarding him with what could be the most passionate kiss in all of history. When he pressed his body flush against Thor and rocked gently, Thor lowered them to the bed and a smile broke out across his face to see hints of his old Loki back. Loki demanded he not be kept waiting in regards to Fenrir, and absolutely refused Thor his release until he was told everything. And so with some difficulty, Thor managed to grunt out the information necessary (though a little broken, understandably), and Loki was satisfied in all sorts of ways. 

The entire tower was empty when they emerged from their bedroom two hours later, which was puzzling to the two as the Avengers received no calls, but oh well. 

~~ 

At dinner that evening, Loki was missing, busy making preparations for his trip to see his son, Thor announced he was successful in his endeavours, to which of course the Avengers shouted, "WE KNOW!" 

Well, that settles that. 

They were going to leave as soon as people could gear up, and Loki could figure out how to shield seven people as they travelled a mile down into the Earth. 

~~

"Hey, are you sure we're going the right way?" 

"Stark, how often does one get lost going straight?" Loki sneered. 

"Fair enough." 

Besides the fact that they were magicked to withstand the heat and pressure of the earth's core, they all felt awkward wearing this second skin, even though Loki had assured them all he cast the spell correctly and it would in no way hinder their powers. When they heard a howl deep below, Loki left them in the dust, flying faster than any of them had ever seen. Struggling to catch up, they approached the scene with caution, as anyone would upon seeing a gigantic wolf, but they all softened at the sight of Loki, drowning in the beast's fur as his hands stroked the fur lovingly. Was Natasha sniffling? 

"We're going to get you out of here, don't worry," Loki whispered gently into the wolf's ear. Fenrir howled with joy and licked Loki like a common puppy, ruffling his always-immaculate hair. It was the first time in too long that the Avengers saw Loki's smile and heard with laugh. Thor moved forward with what looked like stone scissors, apparently dwarf made to break the string that held Fenrir to the great rock Grioll. Gleipnir was also dwarf-made, the string was made to bound a beast of any size and any strength; it was a last resort for the wolf that broke through all other chains like paper. 

The Avengers nodded and stood their ground, knowing that as soon as the chains were broken and they attempted to leave, Loki would drop his protection spells and the Chitauri would come. 

"It's time to come home," Loki said gleefully as Thor snipped through Gleipnir. 

Not a moment after they did this did the sky rain down with Chitauri warriors, and the Avengers worked their Avengerly magic. It was almost a laugh. They were terribly overpowered as they had been the last time they met in battle, and Fenrir jumped at the chance to fight alongside his father. Together, a new team of eight, they tore through their enemy as Loki's magic fizzled with bright energy once more. 

Returning home, Loki couldn't help but smile at their odd little family. 

"Fenrir, you are a bit large for New York not to notice you..." Steve pointed out. 

Fenrir gave a yip and shook but understood Steve nonetheless. Loki looked on proudly and lent Fenrir some of his magic to help with his glamour. Before the Avengers stood a little huskey pup, bright eyes shining against his charcoal fur and Tony's "awwwwwwwww" slipped out before he could stop it. 

He bounded high, into Loki's arms, and all was right for the time being. 

~~ 

"Who's a good boy?" Natasha said with a high pitched voice as Clint dangled a rope above it's head. 

"Come to papa!" Bruce said, rolling a small soccer ball to Fenrir. 

Loki cleared his throat. 

"It's just a saying, Loki," he clarified. 

The next few days had been glorious, and all of the Avengers had turned into Uncles (and Aunt) to little Fenrir. Loki was healthy again, and Thor was happy again being sexually satisfied and Clint thought it was really cool riding Fenrir around when he dropped his puppy glamour and the news was having a blast with the new addition to the team, and watching the evening news seemed to be a new hobby. 

TV: "The Avengers seemed to have recruited a... giant... wolf?!" 

Clint: "Damn right, we did!" 

TV: "We have a giant werewolf attacking New York! And Oh thank heavens the Avengers are here! But... they're not... Why are they not ripping that thing apart?" 

Natasha: "How dare you call our Fenrir a _thing_!" 

Bruce: "We would _never _hurt our baby!"__

TV: "What on earth _is that_?" 

Tony: "He's got a name for crying out loud!" 

Steve: "And he happens to be one hell of an asset!" 

All heads whipped around to look at Steve after that. 

"What? I swear sometimes... When it's necessary." 

Fenrir was the first to respond with a cheery howl and the rest of them joined in. 

A few times, Natasha has been caught cooing the pup at night and singing it Russian lullabies. 

Though, the most surprising thing could have been when Fenrir decided to poop in Bruce's shoes and he got ... angry. Loki was about to render the Hulk unconscious when he scooped Fenrir up, but stopped dead in his tracks when the Hulk held him up above his head and wriggled their noises together while uncharacteristically going "Hulk like puppy" 

Well, needless to say they were all quite flabbergasted. 

And so, the Avengers + Fenrir saved the world, and soon, even the media was won over. 

They took Fenrir to the park, where he inevitably became the best frisbee player of them all, and brought him everywhere. 

Natasha insisted on capturing these moments until the walls of the Stark/Avengers tower were covered with Fenrir's pictures with them. 

Loki could always be seen looking on proudly like a proud father, and the Avengers never heard that wretched song again. 


End file.
